Ariel
}} The Origin Taratect, Ancient Divine Beast, Ruler of Gluttony and current Demon Lord. She is the origin of all Taratects in the System, and thus all spiders can be considered her kin. The Queen Taratects and Puppet Taratects are her closest kin, having wills and personalities of their own, and are not dominated by Kin Control, even though she has this skill. Appearance Ariel appears no different than regular human, albeit looks like she is in her early-teens despite her great age. She has short black hair, with a pure white strip on her bangs. Her skin is a light, healthy tone and her eyes are an unnatural red. She wears a tube-top and hot-pants outfit, adorned with straps around her waist and legs. Along her back is a stripped cape with a high-fur collar. This cape has eight strips to represent her spider-like nature, and she can control them at will using her thread Skill. Personality Not much is known of Ariel's personality before her soul was attacked by Kumoko's Parallel Mind named Body Brain. During the battle with Earth Dragon Gakia, Ariel's soul melded with the Parallel Mind; in consequence, Ariel ended up retaining the wills and personalities of two individuals blended into one.Volume 5-Interlude: The Demon Lord and the Administrator Ariel has a strong, independent personality, but also cares deeply for her kin. She was enraged beyond reason when the Queen Taratect of the Great Elroe Labyrinth was killed by Kumoko, leading the the deaths of many Earth Dragons that fought her, including Earth Dragon Gakia, the leader of the dragons in the Great Elroe Labyrinth. Afterwards, she felt that her soul had melded with Kumoko's, resulting in a more easy-going personality and gaining certain principles, such as never leaving leftovers behind. She was still able to retain much of her original sense of self as a mature, serious individual. During her travels with Kumoko, Sophia, and Merazophis, she is shown to be able to read people with extreme scrutiny, constantly pinpointing the emotional struggles Sophia and Mera are dealing with and offering advice on how to deal with personal or relationship issues they are having, as well as reading their thoughts from nothing but gaze alone.Volume 6-V1: Fortune, MisfortuneVolume 6-Interlude: The Servant's Hesitiation This advice, though, is blunt. Ariel herself is also extremely blunt about her motives: she is not nice for the sake of being nice. Her advice to Sophia and Mera is partly out of sympathy, but also to benefit herself; she states that getting on Kumoko's, now named White, good side is her goal for helping them. Both Sophia and Merazophis reason that Ariel is truly helping them out of her own heart, though, due to how petty she is with White; constantly goading her due to their complicated relationship and the grudge she has against White for killing so many of her close kin. It can be reasoned that Ariel does not reveal her true motives easily, but is actually a kind and caring individual to those she considers family or friends. She is even willing to be the guardian of these children, comparatively speaking, struggling with their emotions. She has a strong sense of responsibility, clearly stating that an adult is one that is needed to explain to children the correct choices in any given situation and why those choices are the correct ones. Volume 6-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Soliloquy On the other side of the coin, she is absolutely ruthless towards her enemies, offering no sympathy whatsoever, and completely devouring everything that stands in her way.Volume 5-Interlude: Clash of the Ancients In her battle with Kumoko, before Mother's death, Ariel didn't hesitate to completely obliterate Kumoko once she understood that they where enemies.Volume 4-7: Demon Lord Attack Over the course of their travels together, Ariel eventually parts ways with her grudge against White, indicating that she is a rather forgiving person, as well. White often refers to her as a true saint, one who automatically thinks about the wellbeing of others before themselves. This is mentioned when Ariel decides to save Sael from the tank in the hidden underground facility.Volume 7-3: Ancient Ruins Discovered! Synopsis Ariel's first appearance is from the perspective of Balto. She is rather nonchalant and disrespectful to the Demon Army Commanders, and forces her work onto Balto, who guides the meeting. When two of the commanders begin to fight, she displays a bit of her power, literally forcing them to sit down with a unique skill application.Volume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting Her next appearance is after the conclusion of the Human-Demon Great War, where she picks up the Hero's scarf and shows it to Shiro before enchanting it with magic and leaving it for the humans to find.Volume 2-Interlude: Spider Demon Lord Both of these events occur before her chronological appearance in the story, where she first meets and engages Kumoko after Mother calls for Ariel's aid. Mother's soul is being devoured by Kumoko's Parallel Wills, so Ariel comes to stop her. Due to language difficulties, negotiations break down. Kumoko is obliterated by Ariel's strength. To Ariel's surprise, the attack on the queen taratect's soul does not subside, and she eventually realizes that the Zana Horowa she thought dead is very much alive.Volume 4-8:Returning Monster of the Week Always Gets Killed Right Away She spreads out her puppet taratects to find and engage Kumoko, who is using Spatial Magic to keep Ariel and her forces at a disadvantage. The puppets are defeated through underhanded tactics such as drowning, forcing Ariel to tighten their formation around her so she does not lose any more. Ariel is unable to find and destroy Kumoko before she finishes consuming the queen's soul.Volume 4-11: Matricide Ariel's fourth appearance is on the back of an arch taratect, on the journey to the elf village. She is eager to crush the elves, but says she will act with enough restraint to not hurt the reincarnations.Volume 4-Interlude: Demon Lord Relationships ;Kumoko :Ariel's granddaughter. ;Shiraori :Close friend, and commander of Ariel's tenth army. ;Sophia :Rescued as a baby by Ariel. Sophia looks up to Ariel as a mother in her life and is currently serving in the 10th army ;Balto :Looked after the Demons in Ariel's absence. Character File The oldest Divine Beast, the Demon Lord, and the Ruler of Gluttony. She is actually the Origin Taratect, the progenitor of the entire taratect spider-monster species, All taratects are her kin and offspring, directly descended from her, and their souls are connected to her. However, one of her offspring turned out to be a reincarnation from another world and rebelled against her. This individual used their mutual connection to launch an unprecedented attack directly on Ariel's soul. Her efforts to resist led to them essentially devouring each other's souls, until they began to merge together. Appraisal | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Abilities Ariel is one of the strongest beings on the planet, many of her skills have reached to their highest levels. *'Gluttony:' Ariel is the Ruler of Gluttony, a Ruler Skill that allows her to consume anything and turn it into sustenance and power. Gluttony allows her to eat anything, from soil, dirt, metal, and even pure energy, and turn it into enhanced stats. Gluttony is the skill that has allowed her to reach near-system limits of ability levels and over-capped HP, SP, and MP. *'Strength:' Despite her youth appearance, Ariel is one of the oldest living beings on the planet, her long lifespan able her to amass an enormous amount of strength. She is able also to hold herself in a fight with five elder Earth Dragons. *'Speed:' She is fast enough to run on water. *'Kin Domination: '''As the progenitor of the entire taratect spider-monster species, she is able to mentally exert her influence over any of the taratect species, and calling for reinforcement if needed. *'Marionette Threads: 'Through the usage of multiple high-level thread Skills, such as Divine Thread Weaving, Thread Genius, and Thread Control, Ariel can control the bodies of people like puppets. *'English Language: '''For an unexplained reason, Ariel can speak english.Web novel Blood-11: What should I do if my classmate becomes a monster when reincarnated? Trivia *Ariel has been a member of the adventurer guild for a long time, but only because the perks that it provides.Like I’d Live in this World! I’m Going Home! Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Natives Category:Demon Faction Category:Rulers Category:Spider